


Security Blanket

by GothicDeetz



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Affection, Beetlelands Week 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sweet, beetlebabes dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitlands and Betelgeuse end up tangled in bed together after Betelgeuse decides to crash in with them for the night.Written for Beetlelands week day one: One bed.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Beetlelands Week 2020





	Security Blanket

Adam and Barbara didn’t mind having a third partner join them during the night at all, especially if that partner was Betelgeuse himself (the dead didn’t need sleep but that didn’t stop them from still enjoying it, did it)? Betelgeuse often liked joining the Maitlands in bed, though he most likely only did it for all the cuddles and affection and kisses he received from the Maitlands on the nights he decided to join them. 

And tonight was one of those nights where Betelgeuse decided to join them.

The Maitlands were startled awake by the sound of Betelgeuse flopping down in the middle of their bed and rolled over, Barbara running a hand through Betelgeuse’s hair, which was a light Pink in shade, and Adam rested a couple fingers under the demon’s chin, caressing it.

“Aw, did mr. Betelgeuse want to join the two of us for yet another night of cuddles and affection?” babied Barbara as her hand found itself traveling away from the demon’s hair and down his face, stopping at his mossy beard. She rubbed at it with one finger, an adorable smile on her face.

A sheepish smile crept across Betelgeuse’s face as he rolled over to face her. “Aw, Babs, Babs, you flatter me.” 

Adam’s hand found itself in Betelgeuse’s hair and he wrapped his free arm around Betelgeuse’s waist. “What about me?” he teased in a babyish voice, earning chuckles from both Barbara and Betelgeuse as the latter turned to face him. Adam removed his his arm from around the demon’s waist and reached up to caress his chin. 

“Alright, alright, Sexy. You and Babs both flatter me when you shower me with affection. You know that.”

By now, Barbara was already fast asleep, her arms wrapped around Betelgeuse’s waist as she snored away. Adam, deciding to turn in for the night as well, loosely wrapped his arms around Betelgeuse’s neck and drifted of as well. 

Betelgeuse was the last to turn in, the shade of Pink his hair had taken darkening.

CRASH! 

The Maitlands and Betelgeuse suddenly found themselves on the floor, tangled up in a mess of blankets and arms and legs. They looked at each other and laughed. The Maitlands knew Betelgeuse’s weight was too much.

Barbara dissolved into giggles. “Well, I guess the three of us were too much for one bed.”


End file.
